The subject of the present invention is a liquid dispenser equipped with a dispensing pump.
A liquid to be dispensed contained in a receptacle is, as is known, advantageously dispensed in the form of a spray by the action of pressure. The latter may be obtained by virtue of the presence, in the receptacle, of a pressurized propellent gas. The disadvantage of this solution results from the necessity to put the receptacle under very high pressure from the start, in order to obtain a pressure which is still sufficiently high when the use of the dispenser comes to an end. In order to avoid this disadvantage, the gas is introduced in liquefied form into the dispenser. For these applications, the chosen gas is either of the type containing chlorofluorocarbons, and the harmful effect caused by this type of gas on the ozone layer is known, or propane and/or butane, which can create a problem of inflammability.
The dispensing pressure may also be obtained by manual actuation of the piston of a dispensing pump equipping the dispenser; unfortunately, this solution, even though it makes it possible to avoid the disadvantages described above, does not provide a spray which is as fine as that obtained by the solutions with propellent gas, particularly the solution with liquefied gas, in which each dispensed droplet is a mixture of liquid to be dispensed and of liquefied gas which, at the outlet of the dispensing nozzle, causes the drop to burst and makes it possible to obtain a microdiffusion of the dispensed fluid.